Choose?
by DeerHan90
Summary: Saat kau terjebak dalam cinta yang salah tetapi kau menikmatinya/ga pinter bikin summary/HunBaek BaekYeol Chunji and others/All Sehun POV/WARNING! NEWBIE/Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Ku hela napasku lelah, lalu ku tutup pintu apartemenku pelan. Kemudian se segera mungkin menuju ke kamarku.

"Fiuh" desah ku pelan

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali, tadi kafe sangat ramai hahh" sekali lagi ku hela napasku

"Ya Tuhan, tugas kuliah ku masih menumpuk. Tapi dead line nya masih jauh, kukerjakan nanti saja" keluhku kesal

Nama ku Oh Sehun, atau kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Dan inilah hidupku.

Aku hidup sendirian di apartemen sederhana di tengah kota Seoul. Ya beginilah, jauh dari orang tua dan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh mereka. Hidup dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe kecil dengan gaji yang pas pas an. Orang tua ku lebih memilih untuk mengurusi kakak ku yang sekolah di luar negeri. Dan yah, dengan uang tabungan yang sedikit aku pergi dari rumah dan menjalani kehidupanku sendiri.

Saat ini aku sedang kesal sekali. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tugasku menumpuk!

"Ah, malas sekali mengerjakan tugas" keluhku kesal

"Pukul 4 sore, hahh~~ malas sekali" gumamku sambil berguling di atas tempat tidur

"Hm? Sepertinya taman terlihat ramai sekali" gumamku saat melongok ke arah jendela

"Kurasa berjalan – jalan sebentar di taman tidak buruk" gumamku sambil mengedikkan bahu dan bersiap untuk turun menuju taman.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman kecil dekat apartemenku. Udara yang sepoi – sepoi membuatku menjadi cukup tenang disini. Kupejamkan mata sejenak menikmati hembusan udara dingin musim gugur di wajahku.

"Hai" sapa seseorang tiba – tiba

"Oh, hm, hai?" sapa ku bingung. Demi Neptunus! Saat ini seorang gadis cantik menyapa mu Oh Sehun! Ayolah, kontrol dirimu!

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu

"Hanya , menikmati udara sore di sekitar sini. Kau?" Jawab gadis itu

"Hm, sama. Aku sedang bersantai di sekitar sini" Balasku

Lama kami saling diam. Hingga akhirnya kami saling berbicara mengenai hobi dan hal – hal kecil lainnya sampai hampir lupa mengenalkan nama.

"Kalau boleh tanya, siapa nama mu?" Tanyaku pada si gadis

"Oh, hampir lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama ku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja aku Baekki" jawabnya disertai senyuman manis yang membuatku meleleh. Oh sadarlah Sehun!

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik

"Aku? Sehun, Oh Sehun" Jawabku.

"Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" tanya nya

"Ya, aku tinggal di apartemen di sebelah sana" aku menunjukkan arah apartemen tempat tinggalku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baekhyun?"

"Yah, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari apartemenmu" jawabnya

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa berteman dekat" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe, apa Hobimu?" tanya Baekhyun

Dan obrolan pun terus berlanjut sampai tak terasa hari sudah malam, udara pun semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Aku yang sedang bercakap – cakap dengan Baekhyun pun segera berhenti dan memohon izin pulang.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu ne? Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang?" tanya ku menawarkan diri.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri sebaiknya kau pulanglah. Hari sudah malam dan udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan" tegurnya sambil tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun. Jangan tunjuk kan senyum itu.

"A-ah, baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang. Hehe, aku pulang dulu!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya sembari berjalan menjauh menuju apartemenku

"Ya! Hati – hati!" balasnya dari kejauhan.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di apartemenku. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya terus terbayang – bayang di otakku. Apakah aku menyukainya? Ah, tidak mungkin kami baru saja bertemu sore ini dan hanya mengobrol biasa. Seperti teman

"Tuhan, pertemukan kembali aku dan dia" Do'a ku sebelum melangkah menuju kamarku dan beristirahat untuk besok

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup dingin di kota Seoul. Tentu saja, ini sudah akhir musim gugur dan dipastikan sebentar lagi musim salju. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kafe tempat aku biasa bekerja. Aku biasa bekerja pada waktu pagi sampai makan siang, lalu berangkat kuliah.

"Pagi hyung" sapa ku saat memasuki kafe

"Pagi Sehun, kemarilah bantu aku menyiapkan kafe" sahut seseorang. Oh, ternyata Yesung hyung. Si pemilik kafe.

"Ne, hyung" balas ku cepat.

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti biasa. Mengantar pesanan setiap pelanggan seperti biasa dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Tak ada yang menarik sama sekali.

"Lelahnya~~~~~" keluhku

"Kau lelah Sehun?" tanya seseorang di belakangku tiba – tiba

"Hm, cukup lelah Chunji hyung" jawabku ringan. Chunji adalah barista kafe ini. Dia terkenal karena kopi buatannya selalu enak.

"Kalau begitu ini, kurasa segelas Capuccino dingin tidak buruk untukmu" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan segelas Capuccino dingin pada ku.

"Oh? Terima kasih hyung, kau baik sekali" gumamku sambil sesekali membungkuk kan badan

"Tak usah sungkan Sehun. Kau kan teman baik ku" balasnya ramah yang kubalas dengan angguk kan pelan.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kuliah mu?" tanyanya

"Hmm, berjalan cukup baik hyung. Kurasa dengan bekerja sedikit lebih keras aku bisa dapat beasiswa ke Jepang" jawabku dengan semangat.

"Baguslah" Chunji menepuk bahu ku pelan.

"Kurasa kau harus berangkat kuliah sekarang. Ini sudah pukul 12 lewat" tegur Chunji hyung

"Oh, ya kau benar. Sebaiknya aku bersiap dan berangkat sekarang, oh hyung terima kasih untuk capuccino nya, permisi" aku membungkuk kan badannya beberapa kali sebelum pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu bus di halte. Sesekali ku longok kan kepala ku mearah kanan dan kiri, menunggu bus yang tidak datang – datang.

"Akhirnya" desahku lega setelah bus yang aku tunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Segera ku tumpangi bus tersebut. Dan tiba – tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Kau?" ucapku terkejut

"Sehun?" balas orang itu.

Ya Tuhan, dia Baekhyun!

"Hei, kau naik bus yang sama?" tanya ku sembari duduk di sebelahnya

"Hm, ya kurasa kita memang di bus yang sama hehe. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi kuliah. Kau sendiri?" tanya ku pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mau pergi kuliah. Sama sepertimu hehe" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Demi neptunus, dia manis sekali.

"Kau kuliah dimana, Baekhyun?"

"Kyunghee University" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu kita kuliah di tempat yang sama" ucapku senang

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan!" Baekhyun berucap girang sembari menggoyangkan lenganku.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang sangat bersemangat. Jantungku berdentum keras saat melihat tawa nya yang begitu bahagia. Oh, Tuhan perasaan apa ini?

"Ah, ngomong – ngomong kau kuliah jurusan apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Jurusan bisnis. Kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"Yah~ tidak satu jurusan. Aku jurusan seni~" keluhnya sedih

Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapi keluhannya

"Tak apa, bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu di taman? Haha" tawa ku

"Kau benar! Aku tak memikirkan itu hehe" jawabnya malu sambil menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya.

Benar – benar gadis yang manis

"Lihat, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun" ajakku pada Baekhyun.

"Eh iya, ayo" balasnya

Sekarang kami sudah turun dari bus. Dan saat ini kami berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri taman kampus yang dipenuhi mahasiswa Kyunghee University. Sesekali aku dan Baekhyun terlibat dalam obrolan ringan yang membuat kami tertawa. Saat kami tengah berjalan bersama, tiba – tiba seseorang memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" panggil orang itu

"Chanyeol !" Baekhyun pun balas memanggil orang tersebut.

Orang yang disebut Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun itu pun mendekat ke arah kami. Dari yang kulihat, orang ini cukup tampan. Pria ini tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku. Dan juga dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat membuatnya cukup terlihat cool.

"Hai Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang ini pada Baekhyun. Sok kenal sekali.

"Baik Chanyeol. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya~ aku baik – baik saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kurasa dia bisa jadi bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Ngomong – ngomong siapa orang ini?" tanya Chanyeol menunjukku dengan dagunya. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Hehe, hampir lupa. Dia teman baruku, namanya Sehun. Dan Sehun, dia Chanyeol" Baekhyun memperkenalkanku dengan tiang listrik ini.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" ucapku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol" dia tersenyum lebar kemudian membalas jabatan tanganku.

"Kau jurusan apa?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol

"Aku jurusan bisnis" jawabnya

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Oh ya, sebentar lagi kelasku akan dimulai. Aku pergi dulu Baekhyun, Chanyeol" pamitku sambil berjalan menjauh menuju gedung kampusku

"Baiklah!" balas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Kelasku sebentar lagi selesai dan aku bisa makan siang. Hah, benar – benar membosankan

Tiba – tiba bel berbunyi nyaring tanda waktunya istirahat, aku segera meluncur menuju kafetaria untuk menyantap makan siang. Duh, lapar sekali

Waktu terus berjalan cepat, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang ke apartemen. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung kampus dan melongokkan kepala ku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kurasa menjemput Baekhyun tidak ada salahnya" gumamku kemudian melangkah menuju gedung kampus jurusan seni.

Aku sudah sampai di depan gedung kampus jurusan seni. Seperti nama jurusannya, gedung ini benar – benar memiliki arsitektur yang berseni. Perlahan aku melangkah meendekati pintu masuk gedung yang masih dilalui beberapa mahaasiswa. Kulihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan – tatapan yang aneh, ah sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan.

Aku berjalan meunuju meja informasi. Kemudian segera kukatakan apa maksud kedatanganku kemari dan menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun? Biasanya dia di ruang musik saat ini" jawab petugas di meja informasi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku segera berjalan masuk ke gedung dan menyusuri lorong mencari ruang musik. Tak lama aku segera menemukan pintu bertuliskan 'Music Room' segera aku melangkah mendekat

Aku mengintip kedalam berharap Baekhyun tidak sedang belajar di dalam sana. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menyanyi sambil tangannya memegang kertas bertuliskan not lagu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya. Terlihat dia menikmati sekali lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat orang lain di dalam ruang musik.

Itu... itu Chanyeol

Terlihat Chanyeol sesekali bertepuk tangan saat Baekhyun menyanyikam nada tinggi. Dan terlihat sekali Baekhyun sesekali tersenyum senang saat melihat Chanyeol bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka memang teman yang dekat, dan kurasa sangat dekat saat kulihat Chanyeol mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Sepertinya mereka berbicara sesuatu, kudekatkan telingaku ke pintu. Aku tahu menuping itu tidak baik, tapi aku penasaran sekali.

"Nyanyian mu bagus sekali baekkie" kudengar Chanyeol berbicara di dalam sana.

"Hehe, terima kasih chanyeollie. Kurasa itu belum sempurna" sekarang kudengar Baekhyun berbicara

"Bagaimana pun, suara mu adalah suara yang paling indah" cih, si Chanyeol itu sok menggombal

"Hehe, gomawo chanyeollie. Saranghae"

Aku membelalakan mata kaget. Saranghae? Jadi Chanyeol itu pacarnya? Oh Tuhan, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Oh ayolah Oh Sehun, sadarlah.

"Nado baekkie" setelah Chanyeol berbicara begitu, yang selanjutnya kulihat adalah Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan mesra. Dan disana Baekhyun terkikik pelan disertai dengan senyuman bahagia.

Perlahan senyumanku berubah menjadi senyuman getir. Kupaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Oh Sehun, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Kenapa kau bersedih heh? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa sakit saat melihat kejadian itu. Aku.. ah lupakan saja.

Aku sudah sampai di apartemenku. Sesegera mungkin aku segera masuk ke kamar untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Jujur aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak, karena kami masih berstatus 'baru' dalam pertemanan. Love at first sight? Aku tak percaya ungkapan itu. Mungkin aku saja yang aneh, ya aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Hubunganku dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Kami sering bertemu di taman itu dan mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Sesekali Baekhyun datang ke kafe tempat aku bekerja dan setelahnya kami berangkat ke kampus bersama. Ah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terus bergejolak padaku saat aku bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya. Apakah aku menyukainya?

Saat ini aku dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama menyusuri taman kampus. Kami terlibat obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan mengenai beberapa hal.

"Benarkah? Kau pernah melakukan itu? Ya ampun, bodoh sekali" Baekhyun tertawa setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Ya, aku benar – benar memasukan garam ke teh buatanku" ucapku kemudian tertawa juga.

Kami mengobrol banyak sampai seseorang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan kami. Dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Cih, orang ini lagi.

"Sehun, boleh aku berbicara denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol padaku

"Hm, tentu saja. Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Ikut denganku. Ini masalah serius" ucapnya tegas

"Baiklah" ucapku pasrah

"Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat aku hendak melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol

"Aku mau berbicara sebentar dengan Chanyeol, kau masuklah dulu Baekkie" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, baiklah Sehun. Aku duluan ya" ucapnya

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di kawasan kafetaria yang sepi. Hanya ada kami berdua disini, karena kafetaria hanya buka saat jam makan siang.

"Jadi, mau membicarakan apa?" tanyaku malas

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Aku hanya diam saat dia bertanya. Entahlah, rasanya bingung sekali menjawab pertanyaan orang ini.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai teman" jawabku singkat

"Bukan... maksudku, lebih dari itu" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada tegas. Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Apa yang harus ku jawab? Tuhan, bantu aku.

"Aku... tidak tahu" jawabku akhirnya

"Akuilah, aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?" Chanyeol berkata seolah aku benar – benar menyukai Baekhyun. Apa apaan orang ini.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku" tegasku

"Tapi... aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersamanya" ucapku pelan

"Tak apa. Tak apa jika kau menyukai Baekhyun ku" dia berucap sambil tersenyum

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Jika itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu" pamitku kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pembicaraanku dengan Chanyeol saat itu. Aku akhirnya sadar, aku benar – benar menyukai Baekhyun lebih dari seorang teman. Setiap kali aku bersamanya, jantungku selalu berdentum keras. Sebuah dentuman yang terasa membahagiakan.

Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun di taman seperti biasanya. Hari ini aku putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sedikit gila karena Baekhyun sudah mempunyai pacar tetapi aku masih nekat. Tapi ya sudahlah, kalau tak dicoba tak akan tahu kan?

"Sehun!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang dan aku tahu pasti itu suara Baekhyun

"Hai Baekki" sapaku padanya

"Hai Sehun~ jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Mengobrol seperti biasa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" baiklah Oh Sehun, persiapkan dirimu

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia terlihat memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan mata yang berbinar penasaran. Aku berani bersumpah dia sangat imut.

"Aku.. aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda selama kita menjadi teman.. a-aku tidak tahu apa itu.. yang pasti.. lebih dari seorang teman kurasa.." aku mendesah lega setelah berucap kalimat tersebut.

Kurasa dia mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraanku. Baekhyun terlihat mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya

"Ku-kurasa a-aku menyukaimu..." bagus Oh Sehun, kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku.. aku juga merasakan yang sama saat bersama mu, Sehun" jawab Baekhyun tiba – tiba.

Aku kaget saat mendengarnya. Kupikir dia akan mengatakan aku aneh atau apapun itu. Tapi ini?..

"B-benarkah? Tapi Chanyeol? ..."

"Aku... aku mencintai kalian berdua..." ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tidak mungkin... kau?" aku bertanya dengan bingung. Jujur saja, kenapa jadi begini?

"Entahlah Sehun, aku bingung. Aku merasa aku menyukai kalian berdua" jawabnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Disatu sisi aku nyaman sat bersamamu, tapi disisi lain,. Aku juga merasakan yang sama saat bersama Chanyeol..." ucapnya

Aku terdiam. Tidak mungkin dia juga menyukaiku, bukankah begitu? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai dua orang disaat yang sama?

"Kalau begitu... tak apa" ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Naekko haja?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"Ne" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Kenapa aku mau berpacaran dengan orang yang jelas – jelas sudah memiliki pacar? Bodoh sekali aku ini.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang aku menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Memang menyenangkan tentu saja, tidak kah kau bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Kalau aku ingin menceritakan mengenai bagaimana akhirnya Baekhyun dan aku menjalin hubungan... itu cukup rumit. Singkatnya, kami menjalani hubungan sembunyi – sembunyi. Aku sering merasa hubunganku dan Baekhyun adalah hubungan yang terlarang, terkadang aku juga merasa kalau aku sangat bodoh. Mengapa aku mau saja menjadi simpanan orang lain? Sedangkan Baekhyun.. Baekhyun belum tentu benar –benar mencintaiku.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di kafetaria menunggu Baekhyun untuk datang.

"Hei! Menunggu lama?" tiba – tiba seseorang mengagetkanku

"Hm, tidak Baekhyun hehe" kekehku pelan

"Huh, dasar Sehun" cibirnya kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Lucu sekali

"Hei sudahlah haha" aku sedikit menoel tangannya, sedangkan dia hanya mendengus pelan kemudian tersenyum

"Jadi, apa cerita hari ini?" tanya ku sambil menopang daguku dengan tangan diatas meja.

"Aku diminta menggambar karakter Peter Pan, kau tahu karakter itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Kenapa kau diminta untuk menggambar Peter Pan?"

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu" keluh Baekhyun

"Baiklah, boleh aku bantu?" tanya ku

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya dan langsung mengeluarkan alat – alat gambarnya

Aku membantunya menggambar. Dan kurasa gambarku cukup bagus dilihat dari reaksi Baekhyun yang bertepuk tangan kecil saat melihat gambarku.

"Hei kau tahu?" ucapku sambil menyentuh dagunya

"Apa?"

"Kau cantik seperti Wendy" lalu ku cubit pipinya pelan, bisa kulihat pipinya sedikit merona. Manis sekali.

"Jangan menggombal Sehun" omel Baekhyun padaku.

"Tapi kau senang kan?" aku kembali menggodanya

"Ya ya, senang" jawabnya ogah – ogahan. Aku hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya ini.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu mulai sekarang kau ku panggil Wendy" ucapku

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun spontan

"Karena kau begitu manis" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah sekarang, ah sungguh manis

Intensitas pertemuanku dengan Baekhyun semakin sedikit. Ini dikarenakan kami sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing, tapi walau sibuk kami tetap berhubungan via sms atau social media lainnya. Dan alasan kedua mengapa kami jadi jarang bertemu adalah, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol selalu mengawasi aku dan Baekhyun. Dia tahu soal hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi, Chanyeol bilang bahwa ini adalah persainganku dengannya. Sehingga aku pun harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dengan cara apa pun.

Karena itu, tindakanku selalu lebih hati – hati saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu mengawasi, aku tahu dan seharusnya aku menjauh sebelum hubungan kami bertiga menjadi buruk. Tapi aku tak tahu, ada sesuatu yang menahanku agar tetap terpaut dalam hubungan rumit ini.

Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun di kafetaria yang sepi karena banyak mahasiswa yang sudah pulang. Sesekali ku gosok kan kedua tanganku dan kurapatkan mantel tebal yang aku gunakan, yah musim dingin memang menyebalkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sehun" Suara Baekhyun mengagetkanku. Langsung saja aku nmemutar tubuhku dan menghadap dirinya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku Baek" desisku pelan

"Hehehe, maaf~" Baekhyun membuat huruf 'V' dengan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, tak apa" jawabku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Kami mengobrol banyak mengenai berbagai hal. Entah tentang aku maupun Baekhyun, kami merasa cocok satu sama lain. Tapi.. ada yang mengganjal dalam hubungan ini.

"Kau manis sekali~' pekikku pelan sambil mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Ishh, sakit Sehun!" keluhnya kesal

"Iya iya maaf, habis kau imut sekali~" godaku. Menggodanya sedikit tak apa kan? Hahaha

"Dasar tukang gombal" desisnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Perlahan kusentuh bibirnya

"Itu kenyataan" jawabku pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahku.

Wajah kami semakin dekat hingga bisa kurasakan hembusan napasnya. Perlahan kututup mataku dan semakin mendekat.

Saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, tiba – tiba...

SRET

BRUK

Seseorang menarikku dan membanting tubuhku hingga membentur salah satu meja disana. Uh, punggungku sakit sekali. Perlahan ku tadah kan kepala ku untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan ini padaku. Seketika mata ku langsung melebar.

Chanyeol

Dengan tubuh bergetar aku berusaha berdiri, namun sial. Chanyeol menarik kerahku kemudian kembali membanting tubuhku

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!" bisa kudengar suara Baekhyun berteriak

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkannya. Dia kembali menghajarku dengan brutal, berkali – kali dia memukul bahkan membanting tubuhku keatas lantai. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku penuh dengan memar dan itu sakit sekali.

"OH SEHUN!" Chanyeol memekik marah memanggil namaku.

Aku sudah tak punya tenaga. Tubuhku sakit dan aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa bersender pada meja yang telah membentur punggungku dengan keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? KAU INGIN MENCIUM BAEKHYUN? TIDAK KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Aku tahu pasti dia sudah sangat marah padaku, bisa didengar dari nada bicaranya yang meninggi

Chanyeol kembali menendang dan memukul ku. Aku mendengar Baekhyun berteriak meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti berkali – kali. Namun Chanyeol tetap menghiraukannya.

DUAK

"KAU TAHU OH SEHUN?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH MENCIUM BAEKHYUN!" suara nya makin tinggi setelah ia menendangku

"Sudah Chanyeol, hentikan!" suara Baekhyun terdengar

"CIUMAN PERTANDA SEBUAH IKATAN! KAU TAHU ITU KAN!" lagi, Chanyeol menendangku sebelum aku menjawabnya.

Sekarang keadaanku sudah sangat kacau. Sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah, dan tubuhku dipenuhi lebam – lebam hasil kekerasan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Kutundukan kepalaku dalam – dalam. Ini hak nya sebagai pacar resmi Baekhyun. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya simpanan.

"BUKANKAH KITA AKAN BERMAIN ADIL OH SEHUN?! HAH?!" sekali lagi pukulan Chayeol mendarat di tubuhku. Yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan erangan kesakitan.

"K-kau tahu.. b-bukankah bermain adil berarti kau tidak mengganggu waktuku d-dengan Baekhyun?" aku tersenyum sinis setelah berkata begitu, walau kuakui bibirku perih sekali.

"Cih! Dasar murahan" maki Chanyeol padaku. Setelah memakiku dia memukul dan menendangku lagi tanpa ampun.

Perlahan kesadaranku menghilang. Yang bisa kudengar hanya teriakan Baekhyun yang samar – samar dan yang bisa kulihat hanya Chanyeol yang memukuliku.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan bau obat menguar disekitarku. Kubuka mata ku perlahan kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tidurku. Ah, badanku sakit sekali. Baru ku ingat tadi Chanyeol memukuliku hingga pingsan.

Perlahan aku mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurku, tapi ugh, badanku sakit sekali untuk digerakan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Ini... dimana? Tampaknya seperti apartemen, tetapi apartemen siapa?

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu" terdengar seseorang berbicara dari arah pintu.

Sontak aku langsung menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Oh, itu Baekhyun

"Baek... ini dimana?" tanya ku pelan karena bibirku perih sekali

"Apartemenku, sudahlah sehun. Jangan banyak berbicara dulu" dia mendekat membawa sebaskom air yang kuyakin adalah air hangat.

Baekhyun duduk tepat disebelahku, kemudian mulai merendam handuk kedalam baskom dan mendekatkannya padaku.

"Kemari, biar kubersihkan dulu luka mu" Baekhyun menarik lenganku pelan kemudian mulai membersihkan luka – lukaku. Dan kuakui itu sakit sekali.

"Aw! Baekkie, pelan sedikit" pekikku

"Mian" balasnya pelan kemudian tetap membersihkan luka

"Soal tadi... Maafkan aku" kutundukkan kepalaku setelah mengatakan hal itu

"Gwaenchana, tak usah kau pikirkan sehun" balasnya pelan

"Tapi aku..."

"Sstt" Baekhyun tiba – tiba memasang gestur untuk menyuruhku diam

"Kau diam saja, biar kuobati luka mu" desisnya

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali meringis saat Baekhyun membersihkan luka di tubuhku.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk diatas kasur milik Baekhyun. Mata ku memandang kearah kaca yang menampak kan pemandangan kota Seoul malam ini. Aku menghela napasku pelan, kenapa? Tanyaku dalam hati. Kenapa aku memilih cinta yang salah? Pikirku.

"Sehun?" panggil Baekhyun. Kurasakan dia memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa menjawabnya

"Maafkan Chanyeol" bisiknya. Aku hanya menunduk tanpa berkata apa – apa. Memangnya aku siapa?

"Baekhyun" panggilku

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan tentang Peter Pan?"

"Benar, kita pernah membicarakan itu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan

"Jadi.. umpamanya begini" aku membalik kan badanku kearah Baekhyun. Ia menatapku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian membelai pipinya

"Kau... adalah Wendy, Chanyeol.. adalah Peter Pan, Aku.. Captain Hook" ucapku pelan

Baekhyun menatapku tidak mengerti. Bahkan kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan karena ia bingung dengan perkataanku, sepertinya

"Maksudmu, Sehun?" sudah kuduga dia akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Hmm, kurasa kau tidak mengerti. Baiklah aku punya sebuah cerita untukmu" ucapku kemudian

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias. Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian mengangguk

"Kemarilah" panggilku. Ia menganggukan kepalanya kemudian duduk disampingku

Perlahan ku ulurkan tanganku sekedar membelai wajah cantiknya. Kemudian kutarik tubuhnya agar mendekat padaku, kubiarkan saja saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kutatap wajah manisnya, aku tersenyum getir meihatnya. Mungkinkah... aku masih bisa bersamanya?

"Ayo mulai ceritanya" Baekhyun memeluk lenganku dengan tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik – baik dan jangan memotong. Ne?" aku mengusap kepalanya pelan, dan kulihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Umpamakan aku adalah Captain Hook, kau adalah Wendy dan Chanyeol adalah Peter Pan nya. Bisa?" tanyaku

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Pada suatu waktu.. Captain Hook merasa bosan sebagai seorang bajak laut" kumulai ceritaku dan sekali aku melihat Baekhyun yang memasang tampang sangat antusias

"Hook memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru dalam hidupnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan kapalnya dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang normal. Dan disana Hook bertemu dengan Wendy"

Kulirik reaksi Baekhyun yang masih memandangku dengan penasaran. Aku hanya terkekeh kemudian aku melanjutkan ceritaku

"Hook jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Wendy. Ia bahkan merasa perlu untuk memiliki Wendy" kuhela napasku. Ya, ini hampir inti cerita

"Hook tidak tahu kalau Wendy sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan orang tersebut adalah Peter Pan. Dan.. Hook sangat sedih saat mengetahui hal itu" aku tersenyum kecut setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hook berusaha untuk mendapatkan Wendy. Dan Hook pun bertarung melawan Peter Pan" sejenak aku menatap Baekhyun. Kurasa ia mulai mengerti kemana arah cerita ini

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Aku belum berani untuk melanjutkan cerita tersebut, karena memang akhirnya hanya sampai pada titik itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang

"Wendy mencintai Hook dan Peter Pan" lanjutku pelan

"Wendy tidak tahu harus memilih Hook atau Peter Pan" aku menghembuskan napasku pelan. Kutatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk. Tidak mau menatapku rupanya

"Kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.. Byun Baekhyun?" panggilku

"Dan seperti cerita – cerita sebelumnya. Hook selalu kalah pada Peter Pan" desahku pelan

"Kurasa... seharusnya kita berakhir disini" ucapku pelan

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendongak kan wajahnya. Bisa kulihat matanya berkaca – kaca dan terlihat seperti... pandangan memohon

"Bukankah begitu? Seharusnya kita berakhir bukan?" tanyaku memastikan

"Tidak..." suara Baekhyun terdengar serak

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku... kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Baekhyun memegang bahuku. Lebih terkesan meremat

Kulihat matanya berkaca – kaca. Terlihat ingin menangis sebenarnya, tapi tidak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Hm, kurasa ia ingin terlihat kuat

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya masih meremat kuat bahuku

"Kalau begitu... bisakah kau membuat pilihan?" tanyaku datar

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Pilih antara aku atau Chanyeol. Kutunggu jawabanmu Sabtu minggu ini" perlahan kulepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di bahuku

Matanya semakin berkaca – kaca. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya, rasanya aku ingin meraih tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Dan membiarkannya melepas semua rasa gundahnya. Tapi.. apa boleh buat, jika hubunganku dan baekhyun terus digantung seperti ini. Kapan aku akan mendapat kepastian itu?

"Aku pulang dulu" segera aku berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun yang terlihat menunduk

"Pikirkan siapa yang akan kau pilih baik – baik. Dan yang benar – benar kau cintai" ucapku sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun

BRAK

Kututup pintu apartemenku dengan keras. Tubuhku merosot begitu saja di depan pintu. Sesak, ya hanya sesak yang memenuhi indra pernafasanku.

"Aku tidak boleh berharap" gumamku

"Dia bukan milikku" desisku. Kemudian segera berdiri meninggalkan pintu apartemen

.

.

.

.

Aku melenguh pelan saat merasa sesuatu menyilaukan mataku. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Perlahan aku bangun dan berusaha duduk diatas kasur. Dan mengumpulkan nyawaku tentunya.

Segera aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja

"Yo! Pagi Sehun" seseorang menyapaku pagi ini saat hendak bekerja. Oh, Chunji hyung rupanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hm?" Chunji hyung menepuk – nepuk punggungku dengan cukup keras. Membuatku sedikit meringis

"Tidak terlalu baik sejak kau menepuk punggungku hyung" desisku tajam

"Oops, maaf aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Hahaha" Chunji hyung tertawa garing setelahnya. Hyung ku yang satu ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali sih?

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin bersiap" kutinggalkan Chunji hyung yang terbengong – bengong menatapku.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?"

Ya. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan mengambilkan beasiswa itu. Dan.. pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah. Aku memintanya untuk memilih, tetapi aku sendiri akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku.. sepertinya aku keterlaluan

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang istimewa hanya mengantarkan beberapa pesanan dan duduk – duduk menunggu pelanggan datang ke cafe. Benar – benar membosankan.

KRING

Kudengar lonceng kecil didekat pintu masuk cafe berbunyi. Dan tandanya ada pelanggan yang datang. Sesegera mungkin aku merapikan diri untuk menyambut si pelanggan. Dan ternyata–

"Selamat da..tang" oh Tuhan aku benar – benar jantungan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang datang kemari adalah.. Baekhyun?

Aku terdiam ditempat tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Begitu pun Baekhyun, ia terdiam membeku disitu.

Sadar bahwa untuk sekarang posisi Baekhyun adalah pelanggan, segera aku kembali ke ekspresi semula. Datar.

"Mari nona, biar saya antar ke meja anda" ucapku dengan nada dingin kemudian menuntun Baekhyun yang masih membeku menuju salah satu meja yang tersedia di cafe.

"Jadi, nona hendak memesan apa?" aku mengeluarkan pulpen dengan buku note kecil untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pilih apa pun yang kau rekomendasikan" Baekhyun berucap hambar membuat hatiku sedikit sakit mendengarnya. Biasanya, wajah Baekhyun akan berseri – seri dan terkesan begitu ceria. Ah, aku jadi merindukan itu.

"Kurasa caffe latte cocok untukmu" aku kembali menyimpan buku note kecil itu ke saku ku

"Nanti pesanannya ku antar padamu" kemudian aku segera berbalik menuju dapur di cafe ini.

"Chunji hyung"

"Hm?"

"Gadis disana memesan secangkir caffe latte" ucapku dingin kemudian segera berjalan masuk menuju ruang karyawan di bagian belakang cafe

"Ya! Dingin atau panas?!"

"Dingin!" teriak ku dari jauh dengan jengkel

"Oh Sehun! Antarkan ice coffee ini ke meja 7!" Chunji hyung kembali meneriaki ku. Aish, orang ini benar – benar berisik.

"YAYAYA! AKU MENGERTI!" kubalas dengan teriakan jengkel. Benar – benar berisik

Saat aku mengantarkan pesanan sebelumnya, tak sengaja aku melirik kearah Baekhyun. Melalui ekor mataku. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat, dia menangis. Meskipun wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut hitam panjangnya.

Melihatnya menangis begitu aku jadi sedih. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti gadis itu? Aku benar – benar pria yang jahat. Mungkin.. dengan meninggalkannya semua ini akan hilang dan dia tak akan merasa sakit lagi.

" –Hun. OH SEHUN!" kudengar Chunji hyung berteriak keras membuat semua kepala di cafe ini menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk aku.

Kulihat Chunji hyung sedikit membungkukkan badannya kesana kemari meminta maaf karenanya. Agar Chunji hyung tidak menahan malu, segera aku melangkah cepat menuju Chunji hyung.

"Ya hyung, ada apa?"

"Antarkan caffe latte ini ke meja yang disana" bisik Chunji hyung.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Chunji hyung. Argh, rupanya itu meja Baekhyun.

"...Baiklah"

Aku mengambil cangkir yang ada di dekat Chunji hyung dan mengantarkannya ke meja Baekhyun.

TUK

Kutaruh cangkir kopi diatas meja dengan sedikit keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget di tempat duduknya.

"Ini caffe latte mu. Nona" desisku dingin

"T-terima kasih" Baekhyun sedikit menunduk saat berterima kasih.

Kemudian aku berbalik pergi. Tetapi sebelum melangkah, aku berucap dengan nada yang cukup jelas.

"Jangan menangis. Kau kuat" kemudian aku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun disana.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini begitu dingin. Musim dingin benar – benar sudah menyinggahi kota Seoul. Membuatku semakin merapatkan jaket ke tubuhku. Sesekali ku tengokan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri. Berharap Baekhyun... ah, sudahlah.

Bus yang akan kutumpangi tiba di depanku. Segera aku memasukinya. Dan duduk menghadap jendela. Merenungi kejadian pagi ini, dimana aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun di cafe dan melihatnya menangis. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat dan kuhembuskan nafasku berat, sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatnya menangis begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sampai kapan aku hanya akan jadi simpanannya?

Bus berhenti. Aku pun segera turun untuk pergi menuju kampusku yang terletak tak jauh dari sini. Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman depan kampus membuatku sedikit tenang. Well, kalau pikiran tidak tenang bagaimana kau bisa belajar?

Aku terus berjalan untuk menuju gedung tempat aku biasa belajar. Sebelum..

DEG

Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Kulihat mereka bersenda gurau bersama. Terlihat Baekhyun tertawa – tawa saat mendengar lelucon yang menurutku aneh dari Chanyeol. Aku hanya mendengus kemudian melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa peduli tatapan aneh dari Baekhyun.

GREP

Kurasa seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Refleks aku menoleh karena ingin tahu siapa yang memegang taganku. Oh, Chanyeol rupanya

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus

"Baekhyun ingin bicara denganmu" desis Chanyeol singkat kemudian meninggalkanku berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"U-uhm, S-sehun" Panggil Baekhyun pelan

Aku masih terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Kurasa memang lebih baik membiarkan dia bicara dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucapku datar

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Aku masih menunggu Baekhyun yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu Sehun"

Ucapan pelan Baekhyun membuatku berhenti sesaat sebelum membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Soal pilihanku... aku tidak bisa memilih" bisik Baekhyun yang terdengar jelas oleh ku.

"Lalu?" responku datar

"Tidak bisakah kita bersama? Maksudku, aku, kau dan Chanyeol..." ucapannya terputus diiringi bulir – bulir air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloooo~

ehehe, salam kenal semuanya~ saya deerhan author baru di ffn /bow/

maafkan saya karena bikin cerita GS

dan saya tau ini masih banyak kekurangan dan pendek banget

jadi saya mohon buat sunbaenim semua buat review dan kasih saran biar deerhan bisa memperbaikinya ne~

saya senang kalo banyak yang kasih saran^^

sekian~

**December 27, 23:12 Deerhan90**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choose?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Bersama? A-apa aku harus menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka?

"Kumohon tidak disini baek, ikut aku"

Aku melangkah mendahului Baekhyun menuju kearah kantin. Ya, disini sedang sepi karena belum waktunya makan siang.

"Baekhyun" panggilku

Kulihat ia masih menangis walaupun tanpa suara. Melihatnya hatiku teriris, sakit sekali. Hey, siapa yang suka melihat orang yang dicintai menangis?

Perlahan ku seka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya lalu menyingkirkan sebagian rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinganya.

CUP

Ku kecup singkat bibir merah merekahnya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya, tapi biarkanlah seperti ini. Kulihat ia sedikit mendongakan wajahnya lengkap dengan ekpresi terkejutnya.

"Shh, uljima Baek" ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukanku. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan balas memelukku.

"Aku tahu kau bingung, tapi aku mohon. Ini demi hubungan kita bertiga" bisikku

"Besok adalah hari kau harus memilih. Mantapkan pilihanmu" bisikku lagi

"Aku tahu kau kuat" ku usap lembut pipinya

"Uljima" ku kecup kedua kelopak matanya

"Kembalilah ke kelas, jangan buat mereka berpikir kau bukan Byun Baekhyun yang ceria seperti dahulu" aku pun berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkannya

"Ne" Baekhyun berucap pelan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Memandang kosong kearah langit, memikirkan segala yang telah terjadi. Apa ini sudah takdirku? Menjadi orang ketiga? Lalu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa bahagia?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat – kuat. Tidak Oh Sehun, tidak. Relakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, itu yang terbaik. Ya, jangan berpikir Baekhyun akan memilihmu. Tidak.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Aku duduk sendirian di sudut kantin dengan semangkuk sup dan soft drink di hadapanku. Tidak berminat sama sekali menyentuhnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" seseorang tiba – tiba berbicara padaku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku kearah orang tersebut.

Oh, Chanyeol

"Duduklah" balasku singkat kemudian bergeser untuk memberikan tempat duduk bagi Chanyeol.

"Hari ini sangat ramai. Bukankah begitu sehun?" ah, manusia jangkung ini mencoba berbicara padaku

"Ya, sangat ramai" jawabku seadanya

"Well, banyak mahasiswa baru disini. Lihat, sangat kampungan" setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak yang terdengar seperti tawa ahjussi mesum –menurutku–

"Biarkan saja, mereka mahasiswa baru Chanyeol" dengusku sebal. Orang ini konyol sekali.

"Ya, apa pun itu" Chanyeol sedikit berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Soal Baekhyun ya"

DEG

Ya Tuhan, manusia satu ini hampir membuatku mati tersedak sup krim yang baru ku sentuh beberapa detik lalu. Benar – benar

"Baekhyun menceritakan semua tentangmu" ungkapnya santai sembari membuka kaleng coke yang tadi dibawa bersamanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku ambigu

"Well, dia benar – benar menyukaimu. Kurasa posisi ku sedikit tergeser, hahaha" lagi, Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa tujuanmu membicarakan itu, Park?" desisku

"Kurasa kau yang terbaik untuknya"

"Lalu?"

"Jagalah dia untukku"

"Terserah" jawabku akhirnya

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan wajah bodohnya itu sedangkan aku hanya mengedikkan bahu

"Jangan terlalu dingin sehunna"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Bisikku tajam

"Hahaha, santai saja kau ini tidak bersahabat sama sekali" Chanyeol menepuk – nepuk bahuku

"Aku rasa Baekhyun akan memilihmu" ucapku dengan senyum terpaksa

"Woah, benarkah? Ah, aku cukup percaya diri dengan itu" Chanyeol menunjukan cengiran yang –menurutku– mengerikan

"Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu" desisku. Sedang Chanyeol malah tertawa

"Baik – baik. Nah, good luck dengan Baekhyun. Aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol menepuk bahuku sekilas kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam

Apa benar aku yang akan dipilih oleh Baekhyun? Atau Chanyeol? Hell, Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang notabene memiliki hati Baekhyun lebih dulu dan... dan yah, aku mungkin tak punya kesempatan sama sekali.

Haft, pusing sekali memikirkan hal satu itu. Lebih baik aku makan saja. Perut ini sudah meronta – ronta minta di isi.

PIP PIP (?)

Smartphone ku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Ugh, ini masih sangat pagi dan belum waktunya aku bangun dan bersiap ke cafe. Belum lagi kemarin tenaga ku habis untuk belajar. Hah

Eh, tunggu

Ini hari sabtu

Lalu?...

Segera aku bangun dan duduk diatas kasur. Berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tampaknya menghilang entah kemana. Oh, ada pesan di smartphone ku sebaiknya aku cek saja.

Segera aku meraih ponsel di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurku kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk.

Oh

Ya ampun

Ini dari Baekhyun

_**Message**_

_**From : Wendy**_

_**Sehunna, datanglah ke apartemenku jam 4 nanti. akan kuberi jawabanku.**_

Aku terhenyak dan mataku melebar seketika ketika melihat pesan itu. Haruskah aku senang? Atau aku sedih? Atau keduanya? Hah, membingungkan.

Kutaruh benda persegi panjang itu ke meja nakas. Aku menatap kosong kearah jendela yang menampakan pemandangan kota seoul di sabtu pagi. Hei, reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan? Baekhyun akan memberikan jawabannya padaku hari ini. Dan aku sangat penasaran, siapa yang akan ia pilih?

Hoa, sudah jam 8. Sebaiknya aku bersiap menuju cafe daripada harus terlambat gara – gara memikirkan hal membingungkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

KRING(?)

Aku melangkah memasuki cafe dengan lesu. Hell, aku masih lelah sekali

"Yo! Sehunna" seseorang menepuk keras bahuku. Yang tentu saja membuatku berjengit kesakitan.

"YA! Sakit hyung!" teriakku kesalpada si pelaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chunji hyung-_-

"Hehe, mian sehunna. Kau tampak lesu. Gwaenchana?" Chunji hyung tampak mengamati wajahku dengan dahi berkerut. Membuatku membuang napas kesal.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja" jawabku lemas kemudian berjalan ke ruang ganti.

Mulai lah aku melayani para pelanggan cafe. Mencatat pesanan mereka kemudian mengantarkannya juga. Ah, menjadi pelayan cafe tidak buruk hahaha.

KRING

Ah, ada pelanggan yang datang. Segera aku berjalan menuju pintu dan menunjukan senyuman terbaikku. Tapi...

"Halo, Sehunna"

DEG

"H-Hyung?" aku berucap lirih sambil membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku sehunna" seseorang yang aku panggil hyung tadi mendekat lalu menepuk bahuku pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ba-baik. Kris hyung" jawabku

Ah, sekedar informasi saja. Namja bertubuh tinggi yang kupanggil hyung ini adalah kakakku. Namanya Oh Yifan, tapi lebih senang dipanggil Kris. Dia bersekolah di kanada dan aku sama sekali tak peduli jika dia pulang. Toh yang dianggap anak oleh eomma dan appa hanya dia. Bukan aku.

"Baguslah, ah ya. Bagaimana kerja paruh waktumu disini?" tanya kris hyung sambil merangkulku. Membawaku ke bagian dalam cafe.

"Baik" jawabku seadanya

Tapi tunggu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku bekerja disini?

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bekerja disini?" aku menahan napas setelah bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku? Yah~ tentu saja dengan sumber – sumber tertentu kekeke" Kris hyung tertawa aneh. Dan aku yang mendengarnya merinding disko. Hyung satu ini memang gila.

"Kau tahu siapa keluarga Oh itu bukan? Keke, aku harus sedikit memaksa abeoji untuk membantuku menemukanmu" Kris hyung tampak santai mengatakannya.

Aku menghela napas kesal. Lalu mendongak menghadap hyung menyebalkan ini

"Aku tahu siapa itu keluarga Oh. Dan untuk apa kau memaksa abeoji menemukanku? Sedangkan aku saja sama sekali tidak dianggap bagian dari keluarga Oh. Apa kau tahu rasanya?" aku menggeram dengan tangan mengepal setelah mengatakan itu.

"Santai saja Sehun. Abeoji mungkin tidak menganggapmu anak. Tapi tenang saja, aku yang bertanggung jawab" Ucapan Kris hyung barusan membuatku sedikit tenang

"Duduklah hyung. Nanti aku akan kembali membawa minuman. Dan kita akan bicara" ucapku tenang kemudian berbalik pergi.

Aku kembali ke meja cafe dimana disana ada Kris hyung yang sedang duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone nya.

"Hyung" panggilku sambil menaruh dua cangkir esspresso di meja yang tersedia.

Kris hyung tampak sedikit terhenyak kemudian melepas earphone yang dipakainya. Kemudian mendongak ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Duduklah sehunna, bukankah kita akan bicara?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah masam kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kris hyung.

"Kapan kau kembali dari kanada?" tanyaku memulai

"Seminggu yang lalu"

"hm" balasku lagi

"Kau kuliah dimana?" tanya Kris hyung

"Kyunghee" jawabku singkat

"Universitas yang cukup bagus." Ucap Kris hyung datar

"Ya" Balasku tak kalah datar

Lalu selanjutnya kami berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, sesekali aku melirik kearah Kris hyung lalu melirik kearah lain.

"Hey"

"Apa hyung"

"Apa kau ingin sekolah di luar negeri?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Kris hyung barusan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tetapi mampu ku kendalikan dengan tetap memasang tampang datar.

"Entah. Memang kenapa?"

"Hm" Kris hyung sedikit berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bisa membawamu bersamaku ke kanada. Dan kau bisa bersekolah disana" ungkapnya santai lalu bersandar pada kursi cafe.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukankah tidak perlu? Aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku disini dan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibanding harus menjadi pelayan cafe" dengusku kesal

Kris hyung tertawa garing lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kemudian menopang dagu diatas meja dan menatapku intens. Membuatku sedikit risih melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah dengan sekolah di luar negeri abeoji dan eomma akan mengakuimu lagi?" tantangnya dengan seringai aneh dibibirnya.

"Tidak" jawabku lugas lalu menghela napas dan berucap kembali. "Aku... aku berencana sekolah ke Jepang" aku menundukan kepalaku setelahnya.

Lagi, Kris hyung tertawa. Kemudian manggut – manggut mengerti sambil tetap menatapku. Dengan pose sok tampan ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau sekolah disana?" tanyanya mengintrogasi "Bukankah kanada lebih menyenangkan? Kau bisa memacari gadis barat disana" Kris hyung berucap lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum remeh.

Aku berdecih. Hell, apa maksudnya? Aku sudah punya pacar dan– what, pacar?

Bahkan aku belum pantas menyebut Baekhyun sebagai 'pacar'

Walaupun terlihat seperti itu.

"Ekhem" deheman Kris hyung mengalihkan lamunanku

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya

"Jam 10" jawabku seadanya

"Apa hari ini kau ada kelas?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar? Berbicara disini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman" lugas Kris hyung lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku terhenyak dalam diam. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku pergi dengannya sebelum appa mulai menghinaku lalu aku kabur dari rumah karena sakit hati dengan ucapan appa.

"Tidak buruk" jawabku lalu berdiri dari dudukku.

"Baiklah" Kris hyung ikut berdiri dan merapikan bajunya di beberapa bagian dan melangkah pergi mendahuluiku.

"Chunji hyung! Aku izin pergi!" teriakku sebelum melangkah mengikuti Kris hyung

TAP

TAP

"Masuklah" Kris hyung membukakan pintu mobilnya layaknya seorang gentleman

Dammit, ini mobil impianku sejak kecil.

"Ferarri? Tidak buruk" desisku kemudian masuk ke mobil

Kris hyung tertawa sebelum berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan masuk kedalam mobil

"Aku tahu mobil impianmu kiddo, jadi aku sengaja membeli mobil ini untukmu" setelahnya Kris hyung tampak tersenyum lalu beralih untuk menyalakan mesin mobil.

Untukku? Ba-bagaimana Kris hyung bisa tahu? Aku memang tipikal pendiam sejak kecil, jadi. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku bekerja di cafe? Kenapa ia kembali dari Kanada?

Bagaimana kabar appa dan eomma?

Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuatku sesak. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menggandrungiku dari dulu. Benar, aku memang tak berguna menurut orang tua ku. Mereka pikir aku tak ada gunanya karena tidak sepintar Kris hyung. Tidak setampan Kris hyung.

Lalu aku siapa di keluarga Oh?

Aku selalu ingin seperti Kris hyung. Pintar, tampan, disegani dan begitu di hormati. Ah, masalah – masalah ini membuatku pusing.

Sadarlah Oh Sehun

Ini dunia nyata

"Hei , kita sudah sampai" Kris hyung menggoncang bahuku membuatku tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ayo turun" Kris hyung melepas seatbeltnya lalu keluar dari mobil

Aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya keluar dari mobil tanpa suara. Aku melongok ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan keadaan sekitar sebelum berjalan mengikuti Kris hyung dari belakang.

"Hyung, ini dimana?" tanyaku bingung. Hey, apa kau tidak bingung saat seseorang membawamu ke tempat asing dimana disana hanya ada sebuah taman yang tak terurus dan beberapa rumah bobrok disekitarnya?

"Apa kau tidak ingat?" Kris hyung tampak memasang ekspresi bingung kemudian menarikku menuju kursi taman yang tampak sudah berkarat

"Apanya yang ingat? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" dengusku kesal lalu memandang kearah lain.

Kris hyung sepertinya menepuk bahuku. Membuatku menoleh menatapnya, terlihat Kris hyung tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepalaku beberapa kali dan bersandar pada bangku taman dengan santai.

Aku menatap Kris hyung bingung, apa maksudnya 'mengingat' ? memangnya ada hubungannya antara aku dengan tempat kumuh ini? Dasar orang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Memang ada yang terjadi antara aku dan tempat ini, hyung?"

"Kau benar – benar lupa, sehunna?" Kris hyung memegang dahiku dengan wajah berkerut, apa sih maksud orang ini?

"Hyung, aku benar – benar lupa" desisku lalu menepis tangan Kris hyung dari dahiku.

"Baiklah" Kris hyung tampak menyerah kemudian kembai bersandar pada kursi taman berkarat ini

"Kau lihat rumah besar disana?" Kris hyung menunjuk sebuah rumah tua besar di ujung taman, terlihat sekali rumah itu tidak terurus dilihat dari temboknya yang sudah kotor dan banyak sampah di sekitarnya.

Aku mengernyit kemudian mengangguk. Bingung dengan maksud Kris hyung menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Itu rumah kita, sehunna"

DEG

Ru-rumahku?

"Dan taman ini" Kris hyung berdehem pelan sebelum kembali berbicara

"Ini taman pribadi keluarga Oh" ucap Kris hyung pelan.

Aku hanya melongo dengan bodoh. Benarkah? Memang rumah itu rumahku? Memang tidak ada rumah lain selain rumah itu, tetapi.. apa benar?

"Coba kau ingat – ingat lagi, dulu kita sering bermain di taman ini" Kris hyung tampak menendang kaleng coke di dekatnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Bingung dan lambat untuk mencerna semuanya, bermain ya? Tunggu dulu, bermain...bermain...

Aku membelalakan mataku saat mengingat sesuatu

_'Yifan hyuu~ng tunggu aku! Jangan terlalu jauh dariku!'_

_'Hahaha! Kejar aku Sehunna!'_

_'YA~! Hyung–_

_BRUK_

_'Huwe!~ Yifan hyung jahat!'_

_'Mianhae Sehunna sini kubantu berdiri'_

_'Hiks Hiks'_

_'Ayo pulang hunna'_

Yang barusan itu a-apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau mengingatnya?" Kris hyung menatapku. Sedangkan aku menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Yang bisa kuingat hanya kita berlarian di taman ini lalu aku jatuh, dan kau mengajakku pulang" gumamku ragu – ragu.

"Lalu?" Kris hyung terlihat antusias

"Aku tak tahu lagi" desahku pasrah. Membuat Kris hyung ikut – ikutan mendesah pasrah.

"Tapi ingatanmu sepertinya mulai pulih, hunna" Kris hyung tersenyum setelahnya. Menepuk – nepuk kepalaku lembut kemudian berdiri dan menatap lurus kearah rumah tua di ujung jalan itu.

Aku diam dan mengikuti arah pandang Kris hyung. Memangnya ada apa denganku? Apa aku mengalami sesuatu yang buruk hingga aku lupa ingatan mengenai masa kecilku sendiri?

"Hyung" panggilku setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Kris hyung hanya bereaksi dengan berbalik kearahku dengan wajah 'apa?'

"Memangnya... aku mengalami amnesia, hyung?"

Terlihat Kris hyung sedikit gelagapan dan wajahnya sedikit tidak tenang. Aku mengerutkan alis, bingung. Memang yang ku ucapkan itu salah ya?

Kris hyung berdehem sebelum memasang wajah serius dan menatap lurus padaku

"Jawablah hyung" desakku kemudian

"Kau itu... sebenarnya..." Kris hyung terlihat ragu – ragu dalam berucap. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Oh. Kau tahu rasanya jadi orang penasaran kan?

"Target pembunuhan"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Muehehe

Pendek banget ya? xD

Mianhae~ deer sibuk parah dan bela2in post chap 2 ditengah kesibukan nih~

maaf ya kalo makin aneh bin gaje-_- abis deer nge post nya juga plotless banget sih xD

sumpah deh, chap 2 ini melenceng jauh dari yang dibayangin deer, udah gitu ceritanya ini romance. tapi nyambung ke crime xD

Ya sudahlah, lagian ga crime banget kok :p

Maaf ya, jawaban Baekhyun buat Sehun ga di chapter ini xD buat yang kefo, deer kayaknya post chap 3 setelah UN deh ya~

Yosh, bacotan deer panjang banget. mending dah ada yang baca xD

Thanks buat yang udah review walaupun ga banyak dan masih bisa di itung jari xD deer loves you so much~ hehe, buat sider2 yang nge visit, makasih juga xD

Last, Mind to review? and keep reviewing! kekeke

**January 20, 15:50 DeerHan90**


End file.
